culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Missing (film)
| starring = | cinematography = Ricardo Aronovich | editing = Françoise Bonnot | director = Costa-Gavras | producer = Edward Lewis Mildred Lewis | music = Vangelis | studio = PolyGram Filmed Entertainment | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 122 minutes | country = United States | language = English Spanish | budget = $5 millionCosta-Gavras Plans to Make Film in Israel. The New York Times. Published December 1, 1982. | gross = $14–16 million [http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1982/0MSNG.php Box Office Information for Missing.] The Numbers. Retrieved March 27, 2013. }} Missing is a 1982 American historical drama film directed by Costa-Gavras and starring Jack Lemmon, Sissy Spacek, Melanie Mayron, John Shea, Janice Rule and Charles Cioffi. It is based on the true story of American journalist Charles Horman, who disappeared in the bloody aftermath of the US-backed Chilean coup of 1973 that deposed the democratically elected socialist President Salvador Allende. The film was jointly awarded the Palme d'Or (with Yol) at the 1982 Cannes Film Festival. Set largely during the days and weeks following Horman's disappearance, the movie depicts his father and wife searching to determine his fate. The film examines the relationship between Horman's wife Beth (Spacek) and her father-in-law, American businessman Ed Horman (Lemmon). The film was banned in Chile during Augusto Pinochet's dictatorship, even though neither Chile nor Pinochet are ever mentioned by name (although the Chilean cities of Viña del Mar and Santiago are). Synopsis The film opens with Costa-Gavras' statement that the events of the film are true. At first, When Ed arrives in the Latin American country where his son Charles Horman worked, Ed blames his son and his radical political views for his disappearance, but he is later crushed when discovering that the government he reveres so highly has been involved with his son's disappearance and possible death as a collaborator of the dictatorship. As a bookend of sorts to Costa-Gavras' assertion that the events of Missing are true, the film ends with a postscript stating that after his return to the United States, Ed Horman received the body of his son Charles seven months later (making an autopsy impossible), and that a subsequent lawsuit against the US government was dismissed. It also adds that the State Department denies their involvement in the Allende coup, a position maintained to the present day. Cast * Jack Lemmon as Edmund Horman * Sissy Spacek as Beth Horman * Melanie Mayron as Terry Simon * John Shea as Charles 'Charlie' Horman * Charles Cioffi as Capt. Ray Tower, USN * David Clennon as Consul Phil Putnam * Richard Venture as U.S. Ambassador * Jerry Hardin as Colonel Sean Patrick * Richard Bradford as Andrew Babcock * Joe Regalbuto as Frank Teruggi * Keith Szarabajka as David Holloway * John Doolittle as David McGeary * Janice Rule as Kate Newman * Ward Costello as Congressman * Hansford Rowe as Senator * Tina Romero as Maria * Richard Whiting as Statesman Production Missing is based on a book that was first published under the title The Execution of Charles Horman: An American Sacrifice (1978) by Thomas Hauser (later republished under the title Missing in 1982). The score is by the Greek electronic composer Vangelis. The movie's piano theme has been used extensively in commercials, but an official release of the film's soundtrack has not yet occurred. The main theme appeared first on Vangelis' 1989 album Themes. The main theme is also available on the Festival de Cannes (60th Anniversary) compilation of famous soundtracks. A bootleg release of the soundtrack exists. A sung version with lyrics by Tim Rice has been recorded by Elaine Paige & Nana Mouskouri. The film was released on both VHS and Laserdisc, in 1982 and 1987, by MCA Videocassette, MCA Videodisc, and MCA Home Video respectively. The VHS version was pulled from the market due to the lawsuit filed against director Costa-Gavras. Universal Home Video re-released Missing on DVD in 2006, following the dismissal of the lawsuit. A special edition DVD was released by The Criterion Collection in October 2008. Controversy Both the film and Thomas Hauser's book The Execution of Charles Horman were removed from the United States market following a lawsuit filed against Costa-Gavras and Universal Pictures's (then) parent company MCA by former ambassador Nathaniel Davis and two others for defamation of character. A lawsuit against Hauser himself was dismissed because the statute of limitations had expired. Davis and his associates lost their lawsuit, after which the film was re-released by Universal in 2006. Awards Missing won the Palme d'Or (Golden Palm) at the 1982 Cannes Film Festival, where Lemmon was awarded Best Actor for his performance. Academy Awards ; Wins"Oscars.org -- Missing". Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Retrieved January 17, 2014. :Best Writing (Screenplay Based on Material from Another Medium): Costa-Gavras, Donald Stewart ;Nominations :Best Picture: Edward Lewis and Mildred Lewis, Producers :Best Actor in a Leading Role: Jack Lemmon :Best Actress in a Leading Role: Sissy Spacek BAFTA Awards ;Nominations :BAFTA Award for Best Film Music#1982: Vangelis See also * Forced disappearance * 1973 Chilean coup d'état * Operation Condor (also known as Plan Condor) References External links * * * * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7rMVneWfto Missing] film trailer at YouTube Category:1982 films Category:1980s drama films Category:American films Category:American political thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Docudramas Category:Films about Latin American military dictatorships Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films about missing people Category:Films directed by Costa Gavras Category:Film scores by Vangelis Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay Academy Award Category:Palme d'Or winners Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films set in Chile Category:Forced disappearance Category:Political repression in Chile during the military government (1973–90) Category:Political films based on actual events Category:Films whose writer won the Best Screenplay BAFTA Award Category:PolyGram Filmed Entertainment films